Savannah's Love, and Derek's Mistake
by AbbyLea2010
Summary: Young Savannah starts high school, and didn't know that she would be falling for her childhood friend Derek. She falls in love, he makes the biggest mistake of his life.
1. The First Day

Savannah's Love, and Derek's Mistake

It's the first day of high school. Savannah didn't know what to think. "Here I was in Mrs. Caudill's room not two and a half months ago, and now I'm in frigging high school! What the hell man?" Savannah was screaming with confusion and anger inside, but on the outside she was emotionless. "HEY SAVANNAH! Get your ass over here and start talking to me or I'm disowning you!" Pauli Katherine exclaimed with a smile on her face. Savannah knew Paula Katherine was only kidding when she said that. So she goes over to her best friend and starts a conversation. "Well girl, what do you think about us finally being Freshmen?" Savannah asked her friend with mixed emotions. She was still confused about it all, but eventually she would have to get over it. "I think it's freaking sweet! I mean we're finally away from those brats back in middle school, and we're being treated like the adults that we are! Yep! Life's good right now! VERY GOOD!" Paula Katherine was so happy to finally be in high school. She had a cup of French Vanilla coffee in her hand and a cereal bar in the other. "Girl! Is THAT your breakfast? I mean that bar's not much to eat on and that coffee's not going to last very long. You should go eat and go get another cup. Just saying." Savannah didn't quite understand why her friend was having such a small breakfast. Usually Paula Katherine pigs out with scrambled eggs and french toast. "Well I don't see you munching on anything miss 'Get Yourself Something To Eat' so why are you barking at me?" Paula Katherine was teasing Savannah. "Well if you MUST know, I'm not hungry! AND I don't eat of the mornings! SO THERE!" Savannah stuck her tongue out at Paula Katherine and crossed her eyes. "I'm going to freaking laugh when your face sticks like that! And I'm going to take pictures just to humiliate your ass!" Paula Katherine said in a serious tone with a not so serious expression on her face. Savannah's only response was giving her friend the middle finger. Paula Katherine's face went from having a goofy look to a very shocked look. She made eye contact with Savannah, and they started laughing. They sat down and looked at each others schedules, and found out that they have a handful of classes together. There was Pre-Algebra, Biology, English 9, Woman's Choir, Gym, and Basic Skills. They talked about how they would help each other pass their classes, and the subject jumped to how their summer was. Savannah had went fishing with her uncle Timmy and Paula Katherine stayed at home with her parents and her brother Derek.

The bell rang and they headed to Woman's Choir together. They kept talking about their summer all the way to the hall that leads them to both the choir room and the band room. They entered the choir room with smiles. All of their friends and haters was in their class. They sat down on the top bleacher in the right hand corner of the large room. The green pull curtains still dangled from the ceiling on their side and behind them the full length green pull curtains hung all the way across the wall hiding the mirrors. The second bell rang and their choir instructor Mr. Childress entered the room with his usual spiky blonde hair and big smile. "Good morning ladies! Welcome to Woman's Choir! Most of you are upper classmen, and most of you are Freshmen. So let's go around the room and introduce ourselves." Since nobody volunteered to introduce themselves, Mr. Childress made eye contact with Savannah. "SAVANNAH! Please stand and introduce your pretty little self!" Mr. Childress gave her a wink and a smile. Savannah stood up and smiled back at her teacher. "What's up? The name's Savannah Leann Collins. I'm turning 15 in October. I love to watch tv, play video games, talk on the phone, sing of course, and hang out with my friend Paula Katherine. Nuff said." She sits down beside her friend taking a sip of the French Vanilla coffee. She sat the cup back down beside Paula Katherine, and Mr. Childress looks directly at Paula Katherine. "Paula, will you stand up and tell us about yourself?" The same wink and smile Savannah received was delivered to Paula Katherine. She stands up and flips her long blonde curly hair. "Hey what's up? The name be Paula Katherine Deaton. Just call me Paula Katherine. If you call me Paula you will die. I like to sing, talk on the phone, watch tv, and hang out with Savannah. I pick on my brothers BJ and Derek because they're annoying and I hate them. Nuff said." She sat down in the chair beside Savannah and took a sip of her coffee that has turned cold and undrinkable. She puts it behind her chair and talked to Savannah. "I've got an idea. Lets pull the first prank of the year on my brother! We'll get him so good!" Paula Katherine said with an evil gleam in her eyes. She hates Derek because he had always picked on her, got her in so much trouble, and tag teamed against her with their older brother BJ. "I don't know. I mean why can't we just do that on someone who we BOTH can't stand? It makes sense after all." Savannah knew who Derek was, but she hasn't seen him since they were little kids. She knew how mean he could be, but he could've changed since then. Paula Katherine was dead set on getting Derek this year so Savannah caved in and helped her make up a plan. "I say we blow his locker up!", Paula Katherine exclaimed with an evil grin on her face. "Nah. Lets just super glue it shut.", Savannah suggested. "OH! I getcha! So when he finally gets it open, we can shove him in it and LEAVE HIM IN THERE! AHAHAHAHA! Girl! You're freaking brilliant!" Paula Katherine was ecstatic about that detail. "Uh girl, that was your idea. Leave me out of that." Savannah had a serious face and tone to go with it towards her friend. The girls kept talking about the plan until the bell rang. "We'll have to continue this later at lunch." Paula Katherine states without any emotion. "Will do." Savannah and Paula Katherine went their separate ways. Savannah's next class was Pre-Algebra. "Oh goodie! Here comes the headache." Savannah walks into the room, and took her seat. She was ready to have the first shitty day of the year.


	2. Savannah's Fight

Savannah's Fight

Pre-Algebra…..not Savannah's strongest subject in school, but she had to deal with it. Her teacher was a short, black spiky haired woman named Mrs. Listerman. She was very strict, and the funny thing was she never wore shoes. She had two rules. One: no giving up, and Two: no whining! Class began and Mrs. Listerman walked up to the front of the class in her socks. "Hello everyone. My name is Mrs. Listerman. Today we will be taking notes on…" Savannah tuned her out. She was thinking about how to make Paula Katherine's plan work out. She wrote it down in her notebook, and once she was finished she neatly tore it out and folded it up. She put it in her pocket without letting Mrs. Listerman know that she wasn't paying attention. Savannah was always good at sneaking around in situations like this. She finally started paying attention to what Mrs. Listerman was saying about the notes. They were learning how to multiply fractions with whole numbers. "Oh great. Homework on the first day. How pathetic!" Savannah thought to herself. She made the famous 'this-is-bull-crap' face, and slumped down in her seat. She kept writing the notes down, and Mrs. Listerman wrote down the page numbers and problem sets on the board so everyone can copy them in their agenda's. "This really IS bullshit!", Savannah said under her breath. She found the page number and started working on her homework early. She had absolutely no clue how to solve the problem, so she skipped it. While she was busy working she didn't notice the time. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her stuff. She headed for the door, and as soon as she passed through the threshold Paula Katherine was standing there. "Girl! Did you figure out how we're going to get Derek?" Paula Katherine was hopeful that Savannah had something good. "Yes. I've got it wrote down and it's in my pocket. Look at it to see if it's any good." Savannah wasn't too enthralled about the prank after the headache she endured in Pre-Algebra. Paula Katherine read the plan carefully smiling from ear to ear. "Girl! I'm so damn PROUD of you! You never let me down or cease to amaze me!" Savannah was tightly hugged by her short blonde friend. She was slow to react but she put her arm around her and hugged back. "Now, lets go to Biology. I'm just dying to see what this teacher's like.", Paula Katherine said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Savannah wasn't at all ready to put up with anything of the sort. She and Paula Katherine walked to their class almost dragging their feet along the marble flooring. "Let's get this over with.", Savannah thought to herself.

The girls took their seats and waited for the bell to ring. They took out their Biology books and their notebooks. A tall yet portly man walked in the room. He had a bald head, wore big thick glasses and had a rather large nose. His name was Mr. Hawn. He taught Biology 1, Biology 2, and AP Physics. The bell rang and everyone took their seats and quieted down. "Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Hawn. Most students call me Hawn Dog, but I'd rather you call me Mr. Hawn. We're not going to start on our first assignment till tomorrow. So here's what we're going to do, we're going to fill out papers telling who we are, what we're interested in, and what makes us tick. So boys and girls, have fun." He got up and passed out the papers. Paula Katherine and Savannah wrote their paper in no time and took it up to the fat mans desk. They went back to their seats and talked. "He's pretty cool. He didn't even give us homework!", Savannah said with relief. "What do you mean by that Savannah?", Paula Katherine asked confused. "Well, our Pre-Algebra is giving out homework today so don't be surprised when she gives her little talk." Savannah stated that with frustration. She wasn't in school for 3 periods and she already had a headache from hell. "Savannah, so when do you want to prank Derek?", Paula Katherine asked her excitedly. "Whenever you're ready to girl. I don't care.", Savannah stated seriously. The girls looked at each other with the same evil look in their eyes and laughed in the same tone: evil. They had the same ideas at the same time. They were going to prank Derek after 7th period. The bell rang and the girls headed out the door. Savannah heard a voice that she didn't want to hear that day. She heard one of her enemies Julia Barger talking about her behind her back. "Savannah's nothing but a whore! You better keep your men away from her. She'll try to sleep with them!" Julia had always spread rumors about Savannah that wasn't true. She had always wanted to drive Savannah into fighting her, and today Julia is in for the fight she wanted for a very long time. "HEY JULIA! Quit talking about yourself you skank!" Savannah wasn't in the mood for Julia's stupid rumors, so she started to fight with her. "What did you call me you piece of shit?" Julia walked away from her friends looking like the fat slut that she was. "You fucking heard me! Quit talking about me or I'm going to make you WISH you never fucked with me bitch!", Savannah said with venom pouring into every word. Julia lunged at Savannah clipping her face with her knuckles. Savannah grabbed Julia's arm and brought it down to her leg. She brought her leg up and slammed Julia's arm on it. The arm popped in the center, making the "tough girl" Julia scream in the most blood curdling way possible. Savannah slammed Julia down on the marble floor and climbed on top of the now crying girl. She started punching Julia in the face as hard as she could. The more she hit Julia, the more pressure was released from her. She was enjoying this feeling. Maybe enjoying it a little too much. Savannah kept punching Julia in the face until she was cutting her cheeks open making blood squirt. "Savannah stop or you'll kill her!", Paula Katherine said worried. She had never seen Savannah go on a rampage like that in her life. She was scared of Savannah in that instant. Paula Katherine managed to pull Savannah off the badly injured Julia. Savannah shaking with anger, lunging back toward Julia to start beating on her again. Paula Katherine pulled Savannah away from the scene with all the strength she had. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", Paula Katherine yelled at her best friend with anger and fright. Savannah was still trying to catch her breath but said, "I gave that bitch what she's been wanting for a long time now! And I don't care if I killed her or not! Now she knows better to fucking start shit with me!" "Savannah! You went freaking PSYCHO on her! You're lucky she didn't DIE right there on the spot!" Paula Katherine was freaking out from what she witnessed Savannah do to Julia. "You better not do it again Savannah! I mean it!" Savannah looked at her best friend and calmed down. "Okay okay. I won't. Happy now?" Paula Katherine looked at her and sighed. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up before more bad crap happens." The girls headed for the bathroom to wash Julia's blood off of Savannah before the principal saw it can called the cops. She was feeling much better but now she's scared that she'll be sent to jail over the fight. But Savannah tried to remember what happened; but she couldn't remember half of it. What is she going to do now? She looked at Paula Katherine with a very worried and confused face. She knows that she has a problem now. She remembers what started the fight, but she don't remember how it progressed. "Oh great! Now I've definitely made this day worse."


End file.
